One Look that Changed Forever
by NaughtyNurseEsme
Summary: Esme slips out of a tree on a snowy day trying to save a bird. SHe breaks her leg and is treated by Carlisle Cullen, after their eyes met once...
1. Chapter 1

**** I do not own Carlisle or Esme etc. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The secret to a rich life is to have more beginnings than endings. ~Dave Weinbaum

Prologue

Carlisle had been on vacation for the last few days. He was expecting to go back to the same old environment at the hospital. He was an incredible doctor, his whole reason for living was the feeling he got as he nursed a person back to health after a scary incident. If you looked at him, you'd think he had everything, that blond hair of the finest golden color, amazing eyes of amber, his body at six foot two inches was muscled in just the right spots. To go with his perfect features, he had an intelligent mind. He was an expert in his practice. What could there be missing…?

******************************************************************************************************************************************

It was in the early 1900's on a crisp October night. The day had been slow, not many people with accidents or injuries because the first snow had kissed the frozen earth earlier that day and nobody would dare leave the comfort of the fire crackling and the quilts tightly wrapped around them to go for a ride to town. Finally, Carlisle's day as with any other day, was coming to a close. He was picking up his old fashioned navy blue coat from the haggard coat rack, when something happened that would've changed life as he knew it.

A man around the age of forty came in carrying a teenage girl with a broken leg. He was in serious distress, you could tell by the worry lines creasing the tough skin of his forehead. Immediately Carlisle placed his jacket back on the rack and went to tend to the injured girl.

"What's the story?" Carlisle asked the man who he found out was called Mr. Platt. You could hear the sincerity in his voice as the question seemed to roll off his perfect tongue.

"My Esme found a cardinal who's nest had fell in the sprinkling of snow. She couldn't bear to see the tuft of skin and feathers freeze, so when we weren't paying attention, She climbed the old oak in the back to fill the bare spot where the nest sat once again. She didn't have enough sense to know that the limbs and branches of the tree would be slippery, and she slid right out of the tree to her fate.

At that moment the girl opened her brown eyes, Carlisle looked down, and the amber eyes locked with the brown ones below. There was an immediate connection, an almost electric current ran through the both of them. After just one look, Carlisle and Esme knew this would be the beginning of their forever.

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own carlisle/esme/etc. they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Esme's POV

There he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be… Taylor Swift

Getting to know someone else involves curiosity about where they have come from, who they are.  
Penelope Lively

Mother had told me to stay inside that snowy day, and of course I didn't listen. How could I have left that little bird in its nest freeze in the newly fallen snow? The second she wasn't looking, I ran to the hall to grab my coat, and headed outside. Boy, I hadn't expected that tree to be so slippery. As I started climbing, I knew it wasn't going to be easy to get out of the tree without getting hurt. As soon as I made it to the first branch, I laid the nest I had been transporting to where it once sat, and lifted my foot to get down. I must have placed a little to much weight on that branch that was supposed to be supporting me (after all, what sixteen year old climbs a tree in her back yard…) and it cracked. With a thud I crashed to the frozen earth below and blacked out.

The next thing I saw was Dr. Cullen. I had never seen anything so angelic or beautiful. He looked far to young to be a skilled doctor, but I didn't care. Before I looked at his face, my eyes traveled from his feet up. I found myself marveling at his flawless muscular physique. Once my eyes finally met his, I felt something indescribable, an electric current flowing from doctor to patient, lover to lover. I had never seen him before but I knew we had something from that one look. My father then broke the locked gaze. He whispered wishes of luck into my ear and was gone.

The next thing I knew, I was in the strong arms of Dr. Cullen, It sent a shiver down my spine when he had scooped me up. I felt the current once again, but much stronger this time as his fingers like ice, were gentle, graceful with every movement as he touched the bare skin of my arm.

I was caught off guard as my butt was seated on the examining table… I must have been in some sort of trance knowing I was in his arms,

"Esme, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but I'd like it if you'd call me Carlisle,"

What a unique name I thought. It sounded like a handsome, intelligent man such as Dr. Cullen

" Well then, uh, uhm hello Carlisle," I managed to stutter.

"Hello, my Esme, I am going to take care of your leg now, and then we can talk about more important things."

With a wink and a seamless smile, Carlisle went to repositioning my leg. I tried to keep my cries at a minimum so he wouldn't feel as though he were hurting me. One small whimper escaped my lips, and as it did, his angelic features twisted into a dejected arrangement, (though all of his beauty was still visible).

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," was how my doctor responded to my whimper.

The next moment I felt his icy hand on mind and all the pain left. All I could feel was the cool fingers that were now intertwined with mine. I looked up into those tawny eyes once more before I asked him a question…

"Before, out in the waiting area, our eyes met and something incredible happened. It felt as though we were meant to be together even though we had never met. I was wondering you'd felt it too. It was so strong,,," Oh my God, I had no idea where that courage came from. I kind of just spilled to him my true feeling about the experience.

"Esme, from the second those big brown eyes opened, I was hooked like a fish on the fishing rod of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I felt there was a certain chemistry between us that was indescribable . You wouldn't have believed the pain I felt as I had to reposition your leg, and even hearing the slightest cry leaving your mouth made my stomach flip. As he said that, he involuntarily winced. It is very hard to be professional around you, you reeled me in so easily" Carlisle answered.

It felt like I had caterpillars in my stomach at the beginning, when I wasn't sure what kind of answer I was going to get as I spilled my heart out to my doctor, and once he replied with his harmonious voice, all of the caterpillars made that change to the most beautiful butterflies that ever existed.

He took two perfect fingers and lifted my chin so I could see him eye to eye.

"Dearest Esme, I must go tell your father how you are doing, I will be back soon but until then, I will leave you with this…..

His soft lips pressed against mine for a single instant, and at that moment, nobody would ever have been able to convince me that anything could have felt better. With that he winked once more and gracefully exited the wooden door of the room. By now I had entirely forgot about my leg!

There he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be… Taylor Swift =D

**sorrry its shorttt... first fanfic. Reviews!?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Esme's POV

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_-Ingrid Bergman_

About 20 minutes later, Carlisle glided through the doorframe into my room. How strange it was that I hadn't heard him coming back down the corridor,,,

"Esme, love, I told your father that you were in more pain than you actually are, and that you would need to stay here with me for a little while in recovery. That way, it will be easier to get to know each other." was how Carlisle greeted me.

I nodded, and asked him if he could tell me about himself.

He gave me brief descriptions of everything there was to know about him. He loved spring, his new favorite color was that of my eyes, he believed in love at first sight, and believed that he had found it when our eyes first met. He then asked me about myself.

There wasn't much of a story to my existence. Everyday I woke up and had oatmeal, did my chores, and respected my parents…except for once in a great while when I would stand up for something I believed in, like when I climbed that tree.

What I thought was going to be a small question session, where my love and I could get to know each other better, ended up taking us until 3:00 AM. Carlisle realized this and got a little worried about work in just a few hours.

""Esme, dear, I have to get going home now, I will miss you very much. Please be careful without me. I wish I could take you home with me but… " his voice trailed off.

His long fingers folded down the comforter of my hospital bed. He then picked me up off the table and my fit hit the floor once more. I felt those fingers, cold as an ancient glacier, being placed on the small of my back. What an amazing feeling it was… He scooped me up once more and gently placed me in my bed, he covered me with a warm blanket.

" I will be back before you will be able to miss me, I love you very much my Esme," were the words his appealing voice made.

He sat down on my bed, and picked up my head. His hands were entwined with my hair as he kissed me. It wasn't like the little peck that left me feeling incredible the last time, it was better. There was more passion in it's presence.

I had to come out gasping for air. He didn't even seem out of breathe. I wondered how that could be.

An enchanting smile graced those crimson lips before he glided out of the room leaving sleep to come after me.

I was exhausted, but the electricity from that kiss left me feeling quite invigorated. After I verified with myself that I wasn't already dreaming, I let sleep overcome me. I was truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer = don't own anyone. They are Stephanie meyers. Duh

Rays of sunlight streamed into my room through the thin cracks in the patterned curtains. I could feel their warmth on my face when I was first awakening from a deep slumber. The first thing I saw, not felt, was Dr. Cullen sitting on the other side of my double bed. He was watching me sleep. How romantic…

" How did you sleep, love? Was the first thing Carlisle said to me.

" Just fine, I was a little fatigued after our Q/A session this morning. I missed you very much." I answered.

His wintry fingers settled between my warm ones, and locked there. Once again with the electricity… I think I could get used to that!

" Your parents will be coming today to visit, when they see you they are going to know that you are all right. Today will probably be your discharge day, honey.

"How are we going to keep this relationship going? It has to work!" I said between the sounds of beginning sobs.

He told me everything would be alright. He was going to make this work. I would have to tell my parents first though, and they weren't going to be happy. Actually they were probably going to be downright disgusted by the fact that their little girl was having a romantic relationship with her doctor. At that moment, I heard a door creak open down the hall.

" I know it doesn't seem possible, dear, but this is going to work. This is real, and when love is real it works out somehow…always," Carlisle reassured me.

The next thing I knew, Carlisle well-built arms were on wither side of me holding me down. His lips were crushing mine in an impetus manor. I responded and mine crushed back, making it all the more fun…

He had to jump off my bed when I was gasping for air yet another time to go let in my parents. My lips must have been a little swollen from that episode,

"Esme, how are you doing? You look fine!" my mother exclaimed.

" Yeah, Dr. Cullen took _incredible_ care of me." I said, and then turned to wink at Carlisle.

Carlisle explained to my parents about the discharge process, and handed them some papers to sign. I wonder if they had noticed his perfection yet. Probably, how could you miss it??

Carlisle grabbed my small hand into his larger one. I was guessing that this was the time to let my parents know about our love.

When he didn't let go of my hand when my parents looked up from their papers, I knew we were ready.

"Mr. and Mrs. Platt, you have a lovely, and exquisite daughter." was how he started " I would love to continue seeing her after this discharging from the hospital. I really think we could have something.

" Mother, Father, I agree with Dr. Cullen, I know we have something, and he is young enough for me, right? I tried.

Mother and Father exchanged glances and smiled.

"Of course you may see her. I have always dreamed about my daughter falling in love with a doctor." that was my father! I couldn't believe how welcoming he was to the idea. I was exuding joy, and so was my lover.


	4. Chapter 3 second half

Chap.4 

Dr. Cullen gave my parents one of his hypnotic smiles. His hand released mine and made its way to my waist. He gently pulled me to an examination room where we would say goodbyes.

"Esme, your parents seem open to the idea of us having a relationship, so I will be at your house tomorrow at 11:00 to take you out for lunch. We will then stop at my apartment where we can have some 'alone' time, does that sound okay with you?" Carlisle questioned.

I was absolutely thrilled! Out to lunch, and "alone time" in Carlisle's apartment?! How much better could it get??

"That sounds just wonderful hunny," I answered.

One last time before I left the place where we had first laid eyes on each other, he pushed me down on that bed for a kiss. An amazing one, it felt stronger than the others, I guessed it was because we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. I savored every second of mouth-to-mouth contact hoping it would never end, and it was a little while before It did.

Once again, it was me who broke our connection, the perfect synchronization… I had to breathe! I didn't understand how he never did. He could just keep on going until the end of time, it seemed.

His glacial lips pressed against my forehead for an instant, and then his strong arm was wrapped around my waistChap.4 

Dr. Cullen gave my parents one of his hypnotic smiles. His hand released mine and made its way to my waist. He gently pulled me to an examination room where we would say goodbyes.

"Esme, your parents seem open to the idea of us having a relationship, so I will be at your house tomorrow at 11:00 to take you out for lunch. We will then stop at my apartment where we can have some 'alone' time, does that sound okay with you?" Carlisle questioned.

I was absolutely thrilled! Out to lunch, and "alone time" in Carlisle's apartment?! How much better could it get??

"That sounds just wonderful hunny," I answered.

One last time before I left the place where we had first laid eyes on each other, he pushed me down on that bed for a kiss. An amazing one, it felt stronger than the others, I guessed it was because we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. I savored every second of mouth-to-mouth contact hoping it would never end, and it was a little while before I did.

Once again, it was me who broke our connection, the perfect synchronization… I had to breathe! I didn't understand how he never did. He could just keep on going until the end of time, it seemed.

His glacial lips pressed against my forehead for an instant, and then his strong arm was wrapped around my waist. I loved beingin his arm. I felt protected, as if he was some sort of barriar that wouldn't let anything get to me… my thoughts trailed off as we made our way back to where my parents in a dignified manor.

He thanked my parents, and my parents expressed their thanks and gratitude before exiting the hospital. Carlisle's hand reached out to mine, and I gave it to him. He brushed his lips on the back of my palm, like a prince would do to a princess. He was truly unbelievable. He whispered "I love you" into my ears as I was slipping out the door.


	5. Chapter 4 part one

Chapter 4A

Disclaimer- I don't own Carlisle-Esme-Etc. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

My father helped me into the wagon after I finally exited the hospital doors. My leg was still a little sore, but Carlisle had taken better care of me than I ever thought possible. My father was telling me of the goings on at home, since I've been in the hospital, but I completely zoned out. I fell asleep, pretty soundly considering we were in a horse drawn wagon, riding along a bumpy road.

My thoughts and dreams as I was sleeping were of the things that happened in the last few days. I didn't realize how much my life had changed within the last two days. If I hadn't broken my leg, none of this would've happened. Thoughts like that haunted me. What if I was dreaming a cruel dream… I would wake up devastated by realizing that everything that happened wasn't real… Then I would realize that I was dreaming about being in a dream, so then I knew Carlisle was real. Also, the pain of my leg as we crashed along the bumpy dirt road made those thoughts disappear almost instantaneously. 

Before I knew it, we were at my home. It felt like I hadn't been there in forever. Had it only been two days ago that I had made that decision to climb that tree… the one that would change my life forever? I guess it was. My house had never seen Dr. Cullen and I together, tomorrow would be the first time. Boy, if it had the gift of sight, it would enjoy watching our love blossom... It was as if we were characters in a romance novel, or in a movie. I honestly knew that I would never get over the feelings I had for my angelic doctor.

Dad helped me back out of the wagon onto the glistening pavement. He held my hand as I hiked my way up the stairs to the door. The whole time I was wishing that Carlisle could have been the one to scoop me up out of the wagon, and carry me up the steps to _our_ home. 

I found my mind wandering to the many things that would be happening tomorrow… Where would be going for lunch? What else would I learn about him… I wonder what will go on when we are alone in his apartment?! I could only imagine!

" Esme, how was your stay?" was how my mother broke through my trancelike state.

"Huh? Oh yah, Mother, It was just great… Dr. Cullen is a fine man. I think I should be going to bed, rest is always good when you have an injury," I answered.

I hobbled over to the table which I held onto for a moment trying to catch myself before I could fall. It was the first time I had walked since my accident a few days ago, I usually had someone to help me make my way around the places I was staying.

I caught myself one more time, and went over to the stairs. Holding onto the railing was the only thing that was keeping me up, if I had let go…. CRAAASH!

Thank goodness I hadn't and I safely landed at the top of the stairs, and my bedroom was right down the hall. I crawled into my unmade bed . So many things had changed since the last time I slept in here I thought, as I drifted into a deep sleep…..

A _knock-knock-knock on the glass of my window awakened me. I walked over to see what it was. To my surprise, It was Carlisle! I couldn't believe my eyes, or my ears as he whispered compliments of my beauty from down on the ground._

"_Can I come in? I couldn't wait much longer, I was compelled to see you!" he said._

_Before I knew it, he was crawling through my window! I couldn't figure out how that could've happened. There wasn't even a tree there for him to have climbed. I silenced my thoughts when I glanced over and saw the face of an angel staring back it, an enthralling smile on it's lips._

"_Esme, you are so beautiful…" he said as his voice trailed off._

_He opened his arms as a way of welcoming for me to come over there. I went over and once I was in his arms, his lips brushed against my jaw and down my neck… He was too romantic! This couldn't be real! He pulled me into my bed and told me I needed my rest. I fell asleep with my head resting on his chest like marble, until morning._


End file.
